filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Douglas Sirk
Douglas Sirk (né Hans Detlef Sierck le 26 avril 1897 à Hambourg), réalisateur américain d'origine allemande, issu d'une famille danoise, où son père exerçait la profession de journaliste. !!!Biographie et œuvre C'est à Skagan, dans le Jutland, au Danemark, où vit sa grand-mère passionnée de poésie, qu'il passe une partie de son enfance marquée par la découverte de l'actrice Asta Nielsen dont il ne manque aucun film. Revenu en Allemagne, il étudie le droit, la philosophie et l'histoire de l'art, dans les universités de Hambourg et Munich. Parallèlement à ses études, il fait du journalisme en 1920 avant d'aborder une carrière théâtrale qui prendra momentanément fin en 1937 lorsque, inquiet des menées nazies, il choisira de quitter le pays. En 1923, il entre pour la première fois en contact avec le cinéma, engagé pendant quelques mois comme décorateur dans un studio berlinois. La UFA le prend sous contrat en 1934 et il tourne trois courts métrages : Zwei genies, Dreimal Ehe, Der eingebildete kranke ce dernier étant une adaptation du Malade imaginaire de Molière. C'est en 1935 qu'il tourne son premier long métrage April, april, une comédie burlesque, dont il assure avec le concours de Jacques Van Pol une version hollandaise. Cette même année près de Hambourg, il réalise La fille des marais, d'après Selma Lagerlof, son premier grand mélodrame, suivie de l'adaptation d'une pièce d'Ibsen Les piliers de la société, filmée au Danemark. En 1936, année où il est nommé producteur metteur en scène du théâtre d'état de Berlin, Sierck réalise à Wurzburg Das hofkonzert, film musical et en costumes avec Martha Eggert, dont l'action est située au 19è siècle dans un petit village allemand. Il en assure aussi la version française, avec l'aide de Serge de Poligny, distribuée sous le titre de La chanson du souvenir. La même année, il est le maître d'œuvre d'un drame musical avec pour contrepoint la 9è symphonie de Beethoven, Schlussakkord. C'est en 1937 qu'il réalise les deux films les plus importants de sa période allemande: Paramatta, bagne de femmes (filmé en Australie) et La Habanera (dont les extérieurs sont tournés à Ténérife), où s'impose la star Zarah Leander. A cette époque, Sierck est débordant de projets. Il écrit notamment une adaptation de "Pylon" d'après Faulkner qu'il parviendra à tourner aux États-Unis sous le titre de La Ronde de l'aube et une version de Partie de chasse de Tchekov qui lui fournira plus tard l'argument de L'aveu. Mais contrairement à Zarah Leander, Detlef Sierck refuse les opulentes propositions du Troisième Reich. En décembre 1937, sous le prétexte d'aller en Afrique du Sud effectuer les repérages de Wiltons Zoo (qui ne verra jamais le jour) Sierck réussit à quitter l'Allemagne en compagnie de son épouse Hilde. Après un bref séjour à Rome, le couple gagne la Suisse où Sirk dirige Accord Final (1938) pour un producteur indépendant et admirateur de son film Schlussakkord. Sierck, qui a rompu son contrat avec la UFA et tient à éviter toute poursuite judiciaire, réussit à garder l'anonymat sur ce charmant film sur les aventures d'une jeune musicienne du conservatoire qui sera signé Ignacy Rosenkranz, alias I.R. Bay. Sirk se rend ensuite en France où il refuse de transformer en un long métrage Partie de Campagne de Jean Renoir. En 1939, peu avant qu'il n'émigre aux États-Unis, Sierck réalise à Rotterdam Boefje, un film dramatique au montage duquel il ne peut collaborer ayant dû quitter le pays à l'arrivée des troupes allemandes. Arrivé aux États-Unis, Sierck y végète quelque temps. Faute d'emploi à Hollywood, il se réfugie dans deux fermes de Californie où il élève des poulets. C'est avec Hitler's madman (1943) que s'ouvre la carrière américaine de celui qui est devenu Douglas Sirk. Produit indépendamment des studios mais distribué par la MGM, c'est un succès remarqué qui permet au réalisateur de signer plusieurs projets personnels. Ses trois films suivants, L'aveu (1944), Scandale à Paris (1946) et Des filles disparaissent (1947) constituent une tentative pour réaliser à l'intérieur du système hollywoodien, un cinéma à l'européenne, tant par le sujet que par le propos. Ce sont bien en effet trois histoires ayant un cadre typiquement européen, non pas l'Europe en crise que Douglas Sirk vient de quitter mais celle du XIXe siècle et du début du XXe siècle : L'aveu est l'adaptation d'un roman renié par Anton Tchekhov, Drame de la chasse. Scandale à Paris est l'adaptation libre des mémoires de François Eugène Vidocq publiées en 1828 et l'action Des filles disparaissent se situe au tournant du 20e siècle, renvoyant clairement aux meurtres de Jack l'Eventreur qui ont secoué l'Angleterre victorienne. En 1950, débute la période la plus féconde de sa carrière américaine, sous l'égide de la Universal. Après une, œuvre étrange, Le sous-marin mystérieux (1950) et deux films d'inspiration mystique : La première légion (1951) et Tempête sur la colline (1952), Sirk, maintenant familier des mœurs américaines, réalise une première série de comédies centrées sur le couple :The lady pays off (1951), Week-end with father (1951) et No room for the groom (1952), puis une seconde trilogie, musicale et nostalgique consacrée à la vie en province. Dans ces films, Qui donc a vu ma belle ? (1952, où commence une fructueuse collaboration avec Rock Hudson), Meet me at the fair et Take me to town, Sirk se révèle un coloriste délicat. All I desire (1953) marque les débuts de Sirk dans le mélodrame, genre dont il ne tarde pas à devenir le maître incontesté. À l'exception de Capitaine mystère, œuvre joyeuse et épique consacrée à la révolution irlandaise au XVIIe siècle, tous les films qu'il tourne désormais sont placés sous le sceau de la fatalité. Certains sont des remakes de grands classiques du mélodrame. Ainsi Le secret magnifique (1954) et Mirage de la vie (1959),tous deux portés à l'écran en 1935 par John Stahl, et Demain est un autre jour dont Edward Sloman signe la première version en 1934. Avec Tout ce que le ciel permet (1954), Ecrit sur du vent (1955), La ronde de l'aube (1957) et Le temps d'aimer et le temps de mourir (1958), Douglas Sirk atteint les sommets de l'émotion et de l'art cinématographique. Chez Sirk, tout est toujours possible. Les ténèbres n'existent pas par elles-mêmes : elles marquent seulement l'endroit où la lumière s'arrête. Les luttes de l'amour contre les conventions bourgeoises (Tout ce que le ciel permet) ou l'interdit (Ecrit sur le vent), de la démocratie contre l'hitlérisme (Hitler's madman), de l'acceptation de sa couleur contre le racisme (Mirage de la vie) , du bonheur contre les drames (Le secret magnifique) ou la guerre (Le temps d'aimer et le temps de mourir) ne triomphent pas toujours dans l'espace du film mais, pour Douglas Sirk, la cause n'est jamais perdue et le combat toujours à mener. Certes, il existe chez lui des mélodrames frénétiques avec des êtres épris d'alcool, de vitesse de sexe et de puissance (Ecrit sur le vent , La ronde de l'aube) où se combinent frustration et autodestruction. L'aliénation des personnages est cependant plus souvent extérieure, provenant du fait qu'ils vivent au milieu des normes visuelles qui les environnent et les conditionnent. Ainsi, par exemple, au début de No room for the groom les mains des deux futurs mariés en gros plan qui enchaîne sur la pancarte publicitaire pour les marieurs professionnels de Las Vegas. Chez Sirk, les visages des personnages sont apparemment lisses. La richesse est factice et hypocrite. La douceur du style aplanie en surface cette aigreur de vue mais, en fait, elle l'accentue quand ce style tranquille s'applique à des émotions dont elle emprisonne la violence et empêche la libération. La fêlure y est suggérée telle les séquences de la télévision ou de la parade dans Tout ce que le ciel permet . De même, les angles de prises de vu présentent souvent un obstacle au milieu du cadre : cadre de photos, mobiliers, barreaux ou simple vitre qui symbolisent une frontière entre le personnage et son désir ou une contrainte qui pèse sur lui. Sirk se révèle un coloriste délicat. Il détache des teintes très saturées et les répète en des échos et des familles de couleurs. Costumes, décors et personnages se répondent alors dans une même affirmation de l'affect, de l'intense potentialité de ce qui va s'y passer. Dans le déchaînement de la couleur chez Sirk dans l'affrontement de ses noirs et blancs, on atteint non pas à la lutte de la lumière avec les ténèbres comme dans l'expressionnisme mais à l'aventure de la lumière. Les mélodrames de Douglas Sirk se fondent principalement sur les antithèses pour souligner le pathétique des situations. Douglas Sirk oppose la ville hypocrite à la campagne naturelle, l'individu à la société, les hommes aux femmes, les Blancs aux Noirs, les riches aux pauvres. Une de ses oppositions fondamentales est celle d'un personnage vacillant et tragique à un personnage stable (comme dans "Écrit sur du vent"). Si un trait stylistique est caractéristique de l'œuvre de Sirk, c'est bien ses couleurs. Celles-ci sont baroques, chaudes, excessives, à l'image des bouleversements des personnages et des situations. Ses couleurs de prédilection sont le rose et le rouge, qui représentent pour lui rage de vivre et fringale sexuelle, et le jaune, couleur typiquement artificielle qui évoque l'importance des apparences. À ces couleurs chaudes, Sirk oppose les tons de bleu pour des atmosphères nocturnes. Finalement, il utilise le violet ou le lilas pour ajouter une valeur sentimentale et nostalgique au récit. Sirk utilise également les décors de manière symbolique. Selon Sirk, les escaliers évoquent le désir des protagonistes de s'élever et de dominer leur vie. Le réalisateur affectionne aussi les miroirs, car on y voit tomber les masques ou bien permettent de renvoyer l'image multipliée de la solitude. Il utilise également les fenêtres, car elles marquent une pause dans le récit, une ponctuation pathétique dans le récit; la femme à la fenêtre est un témoin passif, situé à la frontalité du monde clos, intérieur, et du monde extérieur, à la limite de la cellule familiale et de l’univers social, mais, quoiqu’elle regarde à l’extérieur, elle ne franchit pas cette limite, elle ne cesse pas d’appartenir au cercle domestique qui simultanément la protège et l’enferme. Le parcours du personnage de Sirk est celui d'une révélation qui passe par le regard. Sirk aime opposer, dans la logique du mélodrame, des personnages clivés à des personnages qu'il qualifie lui-même d'immuables. Dans Le secret magnifique, Bob Merrick s'aveugle dans ses artifices de séducteur et Helen ne voit pas son amour. Pour tous les deux, il s'agira d'ouvrir les yeux sur la morale. Sirk reprend le même propos que celui de Diderot dans sa Lettre aux aveugles à l'usage de ceux qui voient : c'est dans le spectacle du monde que l'on peut atteindre à la compassion. Les aveugles ne peuvent pas se rendre compte qu'autour d'eux il y a la misère et la faim parce qu'ils n'ont pas la clé sensible du monde. Ceux qui voient peuvent être touchés par ceux qui souffrent. Sirk nous rend sensible à la beauté du spectacle du monde par l'intensification du réel. Il rend les couleurs plus vives qu'elles ne le sont avec une obsession du détail comme celui du parasol jaune quand Helen comprend que son mari vient de mourir. Les couleurs nous réconcilient avec le monde, nous donnent envie de faire partie du monde. "Je ne savais pas que le monde pouvait être aussi beau" dit ainsi Helen. La beauté du cinéma de Sirk, c'est cet écho entre la plastique et la morale. Aux débuts des années 1960, Sirk et son épouse viennent s'installer en Suisse, à Lugano. Mais cette paisible retraite n'est pas synonyme d'inactivité. Sirk monte quelques pièces à Munich, donne des cours de cinéma à l'université et réalise trois courts-métrages : Sprich zu mir wieder regen (1975), d'après Tennessee Williams, Sylvesternacht (1977), d'après Schnitzler avec Hanna Schygulla et enfin, avec la complicité de R.W. Fassbinder, Bourdon streets blues (1978), d'après Tennessee Williams. Il meurt d'un cancer, le 14 janvier 1987, à Lugano. !!!Filmographie * 1934 : '' Zwei Genies '' * 1935 : '' La Fille des marais '' (Das Mädchen vom Moorhof) * 1935 : '' Der Eingebildete Kranke '' * 1935 : '' Dreimal Ehe '' * 1935 : '' April, April! '' * 1935 : '' Les Piliers de la société '' (Stützen der Gesellschaft) * 1936 : '' 't was een april '' * 1936 : '' La Neuvième symphonie '' (Schlußakkord) * 1936 : '' Das Hofkonzert '' * 1937 : '' La Chanson du souvenir (film, 1937)|La Chanson du souvenir '' * 1937 : '' Paramatta, bagne de femmes '' (Zu neuen Ufern) * 1937 : '' La Habanera '' * 1938 : '' Accord final '' * 1939 : '' Boefje '' * 1943 : '' Hitler's Madman '' * 1944 : '' L'Aveu '' (Summer Storm) * 1946 : '' Scandale à Paris '' (A Scandal in Paris) * 1947 : '' Des filles disparaissent '' (Lured) * 1948 : '' L'Homme aux lunettes d'écaille '' (Sleep, My Love) * 1949 : '' Jenny, femme marquée '' (Shockproof) * 1949 : '' Slightly French '' * 1950 : '' Le Sous-marin mystérieux '' (Mystery Submarine) * 1951 : '' La Première Légion '' (The First Legion) * 1951 : '' Tempête sur la colline '' (Thunder on the Hill) * 1951 : '' The Lady Pays Off '' * 1951 : '' Week-End with Father '' * 1952 : No Room for the Groom|lang * 1952 : '' Qui donc a vu ma belle ? '' (Has Anybody Seen My Gal?) * 1953 : '' Meet Me at the Fair '' * 1953 : Take Me to Town * 1953 : '' All I Desire '' * 1954 : '' Taza, fils de Cochise '' (Taza, Son of Cochise) * 1954 : '' Le Secret magnifique '' (Magnificent Obsession) * 1954 : '' Le Signe du païen '' (Sign of the Pagan) * 1955 : '' Capitaine Mystère '' (Captain Lightfoot) * 1955 : '' Tout ce que le ciel permet '' (All That Heaven Allows) * 1956 : '' Demain est un autre jour '' (There's Always Tomorrow) * 1956 : '' Écrit sur du vent '' (Written on the Wind) * 1956 : '' Les Ailes de l'espérance '' (Battle Hymn) * 1957 : '' Les Amants de Salzbourg '' (Interlude) * 1958 : '' La Ronde de l'aube '' (The Tarnished Angels) * 1958 : '' Le Temps d'aimer et le Temps de mourir '' (A Time to Love and a Time to Die) * 1959 : '' Mirage de la vie '' (Imitation of Life) * 1975 : '' Sprich zur mir wie der Regen '' * 1977 : '' Sylvesternacht '' * 1979 : '' Bourbon Street Blues ''